The Capability of Hermione Granger
by aPpLeZ-yZ
Summary: Fleur Delacour, a high-profile celebrity actress has the entire world under her fingertips, so what happens when her first love, Hermione Granger works in the same company as her, has complete control over her heart? Non-magic! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Love At My First Sight

**The Capability of Hermione Granger**

Chapter 1: Love at My First Sight

Sitting in the cozy corner of the quiet café, Fleur sip her cup of tea before settling back into her book; being a celebrity actress, her life has been so hectic that she could feel her body is not responding to what her heart desires anymore.

But there will be a difference today; she had just finished shooting her season finale "Lost Tracks", the plot had been so intense that her veins are popping up on her forehead every time she breathes, to say she's content for the wrapped up is an understatement.

But to be able to enjoy moments like these; with the raindrops pattering onto the busy path outside the cafe, Fleur is very grateful, save for the affection stares from adoring fans in the café.

Fleur turns her attention back to her book, but stopped abruptly and look up when she heard the scrapping of the huge chair against the cold floor from where she is seated.

Within moments, Fleur was pulled from cold lonely winters into hot sweaty summers.

"_Hermione?"_ Fleur couldn't help the huge smile forming onto her lovely face when she thought she saw who it was.

"I'll have the regular, thanks Victor" The young brunette says to the waiter who took her order and nod before taking off to proceed with her meals.

Fleur took the time to draw the brunette sight in; her chestnut locks has been smoothed into gentle curls, her chocolate passion eyes burning with knowledge, her skin had seems fairly tanned over the years, her root of knowledge held in her dainty hands.

Nothing changes.

Even though it had been years since they last seen each other, but to the blonde, it just feels like yesterday she had first fallen in love with the young brunette.

Remembering vividly, Fleur was captivated by the brunette's unbelievably knowledge, unlike Fleur, the brunette wasn't very much well-known by peers, but she knows the library is the brunette's secret sanctuary, so Fleur would always take this opportunity to have a chat with her, even though the brunette was pretty hostile towards her, but that changes when Fleur proved she was more than just a pretty face.

They have lost contact after leaving school, the brunette's address and contact number have shifted; Fleur was devastated, but had always believe in Fate will bring them back once again.

Indeed, Fate had brought them back together again.

Setting her book and blue scarf aside, Fleur got up from her seat and strides towards the brunette, nervousness crept onto her body as her every step draws closer to the brunette.

"Hermione…?" Fleur cooed when she was nearer to the brunette's table, it took a moment for Hermione to comprehend that voice before looking up.

The brunette's breathe hitched.

"Fleur…? Is that you?" Hermione questioned in soft whispers.

"_Oui_…" Fleur said before leaning closer to give a peck on both of Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione _oh-so-familiar_ blushes tainted on her cheeks when Fleur retreated back to see her sweet-looking face in close proximity.

"It is good to see you again, Fleur" Hermione breathed out.

"_Oui_… me too" Fleur said with a seductive smile.

Fleur popped down onto the seat beside Hermione.

"How have you been? The last time I heard you were doing therapy on broken and lost souls" The brunette gave a small smile at Fleur's words.

"I have shifted to a new workload downtown, I'm now doing therapy on animals" Hermione said.

Fleur focused at the brunette in admiration "Hermione, you are amazing, truly…"

A pink flush colored Hermione's cheeks "I'm just doing what should I do best, ever since Crookshanks was killed in an accident, my whole life has changed, helping animals has never been a better relief for me".

Fleur give Hermione a comfort look "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was gone, are you alright?"

Fleur knows Crookshanks was Hermione's playful pet, she had mentioned it over a couple of times when they were in the library together, and Hermione's eyes would twinkle in delight whenever her favorite pet was brought up.

Fleur just couldn't help envying the bond shared between them.

"I'm okay… we all moved on, at least I know Crookshanks is in a better haven now, isn't he?" Hermione gave a reassuring look.

Fleur gave a small nod.

"So how have you been too? You are the new growing sensation in town, everybody can't seem to get enough of you nowadays, and they are dying to have a piece of you" Hermione teased.

Fleur couldn't stop the smile on her face when she saw Hermione's expressive eyes twinkling with playfulness "Really? I have no idea, I'm stuck in the office all day long, but then again, been a professional therapist, how do you know they are dying to have a piece of _moi_?"

"Fleur, have I ever told you, I loved writing and creating story lines?" Hermione tilted her head slightly to her right, her left neck exposing to the blonde, Fleur shifted uncomfortably to resist the urge to touch the offending treat, "Yes, I know but what has that got to do with the dying pieces?" Fleur asked.

"Well, at least for those dramas series that you have ever acted was crafted by me; in fact my professional line is a Script Producer" Hermione stated as a matter-of-fact.

Fleur was dumbfounded, if Hermione has been in the same studio as her all along, how could she have never met her at all?

"And to think, we didn't have a chance to bump into each other all this while" Fleur sighed in annoyance; she couldn't believe Fate has played out on her once again.

"Chill Fleur, at least we bumped into each other today" Hermione chuckle upon seeing Fleur's exasperation.

Fleur's uptight shoulders relaxed a bit upon hearing the present situation "I guess so…" Fleur's radiant smile once again shines upon her petite face.

"I heard you are running a show today, which is it?" Hermione said.

"The Dextons Vengeance" Fleur replied with a smirk "Apparently they have begin filming two days ago, we are still in the situation where everything is way back beyond time".

"That is fantastic, Fleur. I guess after all, Nelly Dexton is one sexy killer" Hermione suppress a laugh.

Fleur raised an eyebrow "Please don't tell me those story lines were your creation? Surely, you wouldn't want my lovely fans to come after you now, would you Hermione?"

"No no… those killings weren't my plots, however, the kissing of your female co-workers just happens to be one of my brilliant ideas" Hermione continued.

"Guess who is the only person I wish to put along with your brilliant ideas?" Fleur questioned.

"Enlightened me" The young brunette answered with a dare.

"A brilliant woman with deep brown eyes in which her name happens to be Hermione Granger" Fleur retorted back with air of arrogance.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, a amateur fan of Fleur/Hermione ship, please lend me your support/reviews and comments, have a great day ahead!~


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen of My Heart

Chapter 2: The Queen of My Heart

"_We were just one step away to be together, but Fate prefers Hermione to back away"_ Fleur thought as she sighed into her cold hands.

Fleur was so close to the brunette that if she reaches out, she could fondle the _oh-so-soft_ cheeks and taste Hermione's tender lips but before Fleur could move forward another half-inch, Hermione had jumped up from her seat and stepped out of Fleur's zone, before evacuating the café without looking back.

"_Hermione would be damned if she thinks she could just run away after stealing my heart six years ago; she could either return my heart or give me hers, but either way, I'm not giving up"_ Fleur walks out of the café swiftly while her mind starts working on her seduction plan.

"Fleur, you have a photo shoot for your brand new series in five minutes time, please get ready" Ellen, her agent informs before slipping out of Fleur's office without waiting for a response.

Fleur just lets out an expressionless breathe to the cold walls.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have that radiant smile of yours? I believe your story lines for this series weren't told in a gruesome way now, have we?" The photographer politely informs Fleur with a tint of nervousness; knowing the sexy blonde was popularized for her haughty attitude, and had never appreciated any crude remarks against her.

Fleur lets the unnecessary comment to stream past her ears and merge with the cold wind; but the heaviness in Fleur's heart is dragging her down into a never-ending tragedy.

After an hour into the photo shoot, Fleur was mentally tired, all she could see before her is white flecks, she wondered since when had the world turned into a funeral state?

Suddenly everything falls back into colored world; as she heard a familiar and gentle voice not far from where she was standing.

"Gin, for the last time, I'm not focusing at Fleur…" Fleur braced through her courage to take the risky glance "Besides I have better things to do than to stare at her" Hermione said with a shrug.

"Sure Hermie, remind me again, _who_ was the one that cried and locked herself up ever since _somebody_ knows she had set foot abroad, and _who_ had never since recovered, yet know she is also working in the same studio, but had never once approached her" The redhead retorted.

Hermione instead cringe her nose in irritation at her childhood endearment "Gin, we were eighteen years old, surely we do silly things then, did you know that on her graduation day, her entire family had caught her tongue shoving down my throat, apparently nobody will react well to this scene logically".

"Sigh… if this is what you want, then I have nothing more to say, Herms" Ginny whispers out the cruel words as she steps away.

Hermione had caught Fleur's glance in her way, she nervously bites on her fingernails.

Fleur wanted to mash forward to wrap her arms around Hermione's shivering body, but before her feet could coordinate with her muscles to move, Hermione has drifted away.

Once again, Fate pulled Hermione out of Fleur's reach. When will this hide-and-seek stop?

The time slipped into another hour after the incident, and the photo shoot is over, Fleur drags her tiring body back into her office, she heard everything clearly from the redhead woman, so all along, Hermione knows Fleur is working in the same studio as her, but never has the courage to actually pop in front of the blonde.

"_How could she? Doesn't she know I'm breathing everyday just to have another glimpse at her again?"_ Fleur exhaled loudly _"I'm too old for this, how many times are we doomed to repeat this?"_

Fleur's eyes suddenly turned frosty cold; she just grabbed her jacket lying on the head of her chair, before moving into the direction of Hermione's sanctuary.

"I really have no idea, Gin… were we supposed to send the script out yesterday? I may have overlooked the memo" Hermione asked.

"I guess so, maybe we need to…." Hermione looks at Ginny questionably when the young redhead didn't spit out her sentence that were at the tip of her tongue and just stared hardly at the front door.

Hermione follows Ginny's glance to the entrance sharply, only to realize the blonde goddess was standing there with a straight face, Hermione swallowed hard.

The office suddenly turns deadly cold and the tense atmosphere could be easily slashed apart with a safety pin.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, what a pleasure to see you here, is there anything I could help you with?" Adrian, the Chief Editor decides to make the first move, sensing the danger lurking in the thick air.

Fleur keeps her blazing stare heads-on in Hermione's direction, not acknowledging Adrian, who have shifted to stand besides her "I'm looking for Mademoiselle Granger, is it alright if I could have her for a few minutes?"

"Definitely, Mademoiselle Delacour, please take as long as you like" Adrian finished with a nervous smile.

Not bothering to answer Adrian, Fleur walks forward and wrap her long, delicate fingers on Hermione soft and smooth skin before dragging out of the Editors' Office and into the dark corners of the building.

"Why did you lie to me? You were aware I was in this studio all along yet you had planned your routes so carefully till I couldn't catch your presence one _bloody_ single time" Fleur cursed inwardly upon reaching the creepy corners.

"Don't start pointing your fingers my way, _who_ was the one that ran away six years ago? Leaving behind painful memories and heartache for me to endure, yes I was selfish; I didn't want you to know I was here all along, afraid of those hidden up emotions will be broken down upon facing you again" Hermione yelled.

"Common sense sweetheart, tell me something I have no idea of, I've placed my heart out in my hands for you but what did you do? You slammed my heart down on the ground before retreating back into your _bloody_ haven" Fleur retorted back.

"Just in case you haven't realized, Fleur… both of us happens to be females, the sudden kiss you impacted on me had made me a nutcase; no… I can't do it, I can't imagine myself being with a woman and what would my parents say if they finds out about us?" Hermione let out a cold breath.

"Stop finding excuses and start acting on your feelings; you are not the only one who has fears and commitments" Fleur shoots back.

"Miss Delacour, let me refresh your memory, who was the one that kisses me in front of her parents? Not forgetting, whose professors were at the scene too?" Hermione anger had returned full force upon hearing those words.

"It's all because I love you…" Fleur gives up the fight (there's no way she could win Hermione in this argument) "I have fallen madly in love with you, _ma belle_, I just couldn't bear the thought of you not being in my life" Fleur's tears were flowing like raindrops now while admitting her overwhelming feelings.

"I have never meant to push you away; will you give me a chance to make it right? Together, we will grow and learn to embrace each other; I cannot go on without you, please Hermione…" Fleur whispered.

Hermione lets out another lengthy breathe.

Without a reply, Hermione just stepped closer to Fleur, drying the blonde's fallen tears with the soft stroke of her thumb, before leaning in to seal their parted lips together, instantly drowning all angers and depressions.

* * *

My second chapter is up, thanks for your review and comments, appreciated much~~


	3. Chapter 3: She's Got a Girlfriend Now

Chapter 3: She's Got a Girlfriend Now

Fleur pushed herself further into Hermione's warm body; the fire that emulates from the brunette sends the blonde into constant ecstasy, both of her hungry hands were running up and down the younger girl's smooth hips, Hermione sighed into the blonde's mouth, sending another wave of pleasure.

And to say, that is only their second kiss.

The first kiss they shared in school grounds were curious and excited, it was like the first walk of a toddler, definitely there were banging of teeth and scrapping against dried lips, but nevertheless, the kiss was everything the blonde wanted, as the fireworks and dazzling stars keep bursting against Fleur's skin and vision.

Hermione slowly pulls away from the kiss, she is aware that they are still standing on the set.

Fleur gave a frown upon the loss of Hermione's warm cavern.

Hermione just gave a soft jerk of her head upon seeing the frown; indicating there are co-workers around them.

Fleur gave an understanding nod.

"I'm sorry, Fleur…. I didn't mean to make it worse for you, I was afraid… you were my first kiss, and the fact that both of us are women, just leave me very confused" Hermione apologized.

"There's no need for apologizes, _ma belle_… I know what you are going through but that shouldn't stop us from what our heart desires, first of all, you shouldn't imagine yourself being with a woman, you should imagine yourself being with me" Fleur gave an affection look.

"Yes, I guess that helps somehow…"Hermione just smiled back. "Although I have a small question that had been weighting on my mind for six years…." The brunette continued.

Fleur raised an eyebrow "And what would that question be?"

"What was your parent's first reaction when they saw you kissing me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, honestly speaking, they didn't take it too well, although their reaction was hilarious but I had closed the case with them, because I'm Fleur Delacour" Fleur replied with a smirked.

"Yea right…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "But what would my parents think if they know we are together?" Hermione asked.

"_Ma belle_, there's no point worrying about it now, but have you ever drop any hints to them that you could be possibly going this way?" Fleur asked with a concern.

"I have never thought about that but I guess they are pretty conservative, so we will just to convince them step-by-step" The brunette replied with a shrug.

Fleur gave a firm nod "Just remember I will always be here for you".

The brunette just grinned back in return. "And even though we are together now but that doesn't mean I will stop my voluntary work, the animals need me too, Fleur".

"That is definitely not a problem to me, _ma belle_… as long as you love me, I'm more than contented" Fleur smiled.

Hermione fling Fleur a firm hug.

"_Ma belle_, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Fleur suddenly asked.

The young brunette smiles "Fleur, aren't you supposed to be on the set for The Crackers of Love tonight?"

"Well, apparently there's a slot for this set on my agenda for today but we still need to fill up our energy, non?" Fleur asked while rubbing her thumb over Hermione's soft skin.

Hermione giggled "Yes I believe so and yes, I will have dinner with you tonight, darling".

Fleur said contently "Well then, I will see you tonight, _ma belle_".

"Sure Fleur, I will see you then" Hermione lingers her eyes on the blonde's face before taking claim over Fleur's lips, in which Fleur gladly obliged.

Fleur was exhausted by the end of the day, it had been a busy day; she had three live interviews, two radio interviews, one fashion interview, and two filming, the blonde just couldn't wait till she's back in her comforting home, but the thought of being in Hermione's arm beats all comforting mattresses in the world. A soft smile cradles her tiresome face upon that thought.

"Hey…" A quiet voice peeped through her slightly ajar door.

"Hey…" Fleur gave a light smile when she saw who it was; but the tiredness on her body just couldn't coordinate with the smile on her face.

"You seemed tired, had a very busy day?" Hermione closed the door after her and popped down on the sofa besides the blonde.

"Yes I had a hectic day, my body just couldn't function any longer" Fleur answered in soft tones.

Without answering the blonde, Hermione's hands gently pull Fleur's head towards her and down onto her lap. Fleur shifted her body to rest more comfortably onto the brunette's covered skin.

"There… do you feel much better?" Hermione asked.

"Very much better, thank you _ma belle_" Fleur smiled.

"Good… now sleep and don't think of anything" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Including you?" The blonde gave a light chuckle behind her warm hands.

"No… of course excluding me" The brunette said as a matter-of-fact.

"I will always think of you, even if you wouldn't…" Fleur had drifted off into a defenseless mode even before she could complete her sentence.

"Me too, Fleur… me too…" Hermione said before closing her eyes to join Fleur's dreams.

The morning sunlight gently crawls into the slightly tinted windows of Fleur's office.

Reacting to the early sunbeam, Fleur gently opens her eyes to greet the excited sunrays.

Due to wrong sleeping posture, the pain from the blonde's broad shoulders shoots up to her brain, instantly causing soreness, Fleur got up with a growl, forgetting on the fact that she was lying on Hermione's lap.

This woke Hermione up immediately.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn when Hermione felt the weight that was loading on her lap all along, was gone in split seconds.

"Pain in my shoulders" Fleur replied while rubbing the nerves between her shoulder blades.

Hermione's hands reaches out to Fleur's stiff shoulders, giving a gentle push against the tense muscles.

"_Hmm_ Hermione… that felt _good_" Fleur _moaned_ softly upon the touch of the brunette hands which was rubbing on her aching muscles and Hermione blushes hard upon that sexy tone.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked after a good ten minutes of massages into Fleur's muscles.

"That definitely feels so much better, thank you sweetheart" Fleur gently pecks on Hermione's flawless cheeks.

The young brunette turns a deep shade of scarlet.

"Glad that I'm able to help…" Hermione smiles "It is nearly 8am now; you have to get ready, what's on your agenda today?"

"The filming of the second episode Bound to Live, fashion magazine shoots, two radio interviews, one adoring fan-club gathering, three sizzling hot interviews" Fleur said with a smirk.

"You seem to be forgetting your debut acting for the musical play Water on the Seven Seas; I heard Darryl is bringing brilliant casts from all over the globe to set screen with you, by the way, how was the screen play with William Porter in The Golden Seeds?" Hermione teased.

"Hermione, please tell me how many of these plays were from your depot?" Fleur sighed.

"[My Wife, Amy and I], [Julian and The Curious Stares], [Hopeless Beginnings], [The Mundane Terrors], [Chocolates] and the present [Water on the Seven Seas]". Hermione answered casually while remembering the titles. "Oh I almost forgot [Hundred Years into Mr. Aging]" Hermione exclaimed with a smile.

"So you were the one responsible for Julian and The Curious Stares?" Fleur eyed Hermione with a look.

"Yes, in fact I was the main scripter for that series" Hermione stated proudly.

"Should I refresh your memory, _ma belle_? There were 261 chapters in that series… and you are so _damn_ proud about it?" Fleur looked at Hermione in awe.

"Well, at least you could do 261 stares now, couldn't you?" Hermione chuckled.

Fleur could still remember the practices for the stares which had lasted up to eight months straight; this movie had almost caused her to be permanently unresponsive, because every muscle she moves, send a chilling pain.

"Yes I believe so too" Fleur commented with a grin "So what is your next upcoming blockbuster?" The blonde asked.

"I'm still working on your new series, Seduction of Mrs. Anita and Fleur, in case Ellen has yet to inform you, you will be working alongside with Bill Weasley as his lovely wife…" Hermione suppress a smile when she saw Fleur's reaction.

Bill Weasley is the co-worker of Fleur and they had been on set together for numerous times, the chemistry set between them was just Bill's one-sided thinking. Besides, Fleur had never openly/closely admitted any confessions for him.

Fleur sighed; the last thing that she wanted was to work alongside with him again.

"_Ma belle_, do me a favor, please eliminate his presence at the start of the play" Fleur begged.

"Oh darling; and what fun would that bring? You couldn't want to bear the thought of being lonely, would you? Besides he isn't that bad, you were his favorite…" Hermione laughed.

"I would rather much be alone, _ma belle_" Fleur retorted while Hermione just keeps laughing.

"_This is going to be a long and dreadful day"_ Fleur thought as she senses her pain from her shoulders have gone up directly to her brain, effectively shutting down her feelings.


	4. Chapter 4: He's Dumb, She's a Lesbian

Chapter 4: He's Dumb; She's a Lesbian

"Darling, look on the bright side, things could be worse" Hermione comforts.

"You could say that again; have you heard of the stories between me and him?" The blonde asked with a frown.

"Well, I have heard how you kissed him at the stairway, how he had admitted being in a _'more-than-friends'_ relation with you, on how beautiful the both of you are together, or the most recent news that you were engaged to him?" Hermione said with a shrug.

"Yes that almost summarize up everything, his presence would only send my private life straight into the media light" Fleur confessed.

"Gradually, you have yet to hint to him those warnings, about how you do not feel anything for him, were you waiting for something, Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm waiting for you to marry me, so that I could slap the invitation card in his face" Fleur give a cute look.

"Fleur, you know that would take some time, besides your parents and mine have to agree on our bond first before we could blissfully settle down" The brunette gently hits on Fleur's arms.

"Well, that is too bad for him; I have no intention to be his lifetime partner" Fleur shrugged.

Hermione leans in closer and gave a quick peck on Fleur's sweet face "You have nothing to worry about, darling… I will always be here for you".

Fleur responded back with another deep kiss.

After a quick shower and not bothering to dress up nicely, Fleur rushes down to the set, only to realize Bill had arrived way before her "_So what now? They have decided to collaborate with him in winning my affection? Give me a break…!_" Fleur inhaled sharply.

But even before Fleur could step away "Fleur….?" Bill calls out.

"Mr. Weasley good morning, how are you feeling today?" Fleur gave a stiff smile.

"Good morning, Fleur… I'm feeling great…" Bill paused "In fact, I'm excited to work with you again, I believe we will wrapped up nicely in this series" Bill smiled.

"_I would rather be wrapped up with a skunk than to have it with you"_ Fleur thought while responding with her _lack-of-interest_ smile.

"F-Fleur…" Bill stuttered, Fleur lazily rest her eyes over his broad shoulder "I was thinking if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? No obligation…" Bill continued.

The blonde flashed her ever-fake smile "Bill… I have appointments tomorrow night, I'm sorry…" And Fleur is anything but sorry.

"Fleur, how about we have it after tomorrow night? I'm pretty sure there will be a day you are available…" Bill persisted.

"Bill, have you by any chance, realized that we may not be meant for each other? Or ponder on the fact that I may be in the other direction?" Fleur sighed.

"What do you mean by in other direction? Are you saying that you don't want to get married or have kids? I mean, we are like the best couple in the world, so why are we still distance apart?" Bill asked, not understanding what Fleur's issue was.

"Bill, it's a whole different situation from what you are thinking; in fact, we are not the best couple, and it is only your wishful thinking that we are together" Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying that you have absolutely no feelings for me?" The blonde gave a firm nod "No, it couldn't be… I have seen the way your body reacts to my presence". Bill continued.

"Bill we really have to get to work, and for the last time, I'm not interested in our issues" Fleur said with a hard look before fading away.

Fleur was more than content when the filming has ended for the day; the blonde quickly scattered to her office before Bill comes up with more excuses to date her out, seriously, the blonde doesn't put herself into desperation mode, she has far more judgment than to choose Bill.

"Fleur, your fan club gathering is starting in an hour's time" Ellen had appeared from the thin air to inform Fleur before disappearing into the thick air once again.

The blonde just widened her eyes in disbelief.

Back in the office, Fleur was popping down on her sofa to read her latest book when a small perky voice spread through the door.

"Hey…. I heard you are meeting your fans in an hour's time…." Fleur turns around to the sound of that beautiful voice before striding over to give a sloppy kiss to the brunette.

"Oh yea… I'm dying to see them again…" Fleur continued while hugging Hermione.

Hermione plays with the ends of the blonde's silvery bright hair while resting her head near Fleur's heart, the sound of the heart thumping was very smoothing and Hermione could just fall asleep listening to it _"How nice"_ The brunette thought.

"How was your day today?" Fleur asked blissfully.

"I had a very busy day; with three meetings and seven follows-up, I'm yearning for a rest" Hermione stifled a yawn.

Fleur hugged Hermione even closer "You poor thing, let me make it up to you?"

Hermione chuckled "And what ideas does Mademoiselle Delacour have in mind?"

"Let's have dinner at my place tonight?" Fleur asked "I will do the cooking" The blonde smiled.

"Well well, aren't I the lucky woman? The _French Idol_, Fleur Delacour will be preparing dinner for me tonight…" Hermione laughed "Well, I will be very much looking forward, Mademoiselle Delacour".

Fleur grinned "You will not be disappointed, _ma belle_".

Hermione affectionately squeezed Fleur's warm body "Glad so… I have to go, Fleur… I'm having another meeting soon, have a great day with your lovely fans, darling".

Fleur give a sweet kiss before letting the brunette slips out of her office.

"Could somebody please tell me, why wasn't I been informed of the collaboration with Mr. Weasley in Seduction of Mrs. Anita?" Fleur spitted out while they were seated in the tinted car.

"Fleur, we didn't inform you because we were afraid you might explode" Lavender, her personal assistant confessed.

"Mademoiselle Brown, if that is the reason you are giving me, I would very much let you know, that you are fired with immediate effect" Fleur glared.

Lavender opened her mouth to say anything but no words came; tears were starting to foam at the edge of her small black eyes upon that threat.

"Fleur come on, who isn't afraid of your tantrum? We wish to tell you earlier but we really had no idea the filming had begun four days earlier…" Ellen jumped in to save Lavender's early termination.

"That is no _bloody_ excuse, Ellen… you are far more capable than that" Fleur retorted.

"Fleur be reasonable, nobody had expected it, and besides, it was Cho's decision to set you up with Bill" Ellen confessed.

"_Cho?_" Fleur yelled.

And the car atmosphere once again falls back into dead silence.


	5. Chapter 5: My French Idol, Fleur

Chapter 5: My French Idol, Fleur Delacour

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant, Fleur's fans had surrounded the entire front entrance, the screams from the fans would be heard through the heavy metal of the car; Fleur gave a enthused wave to the adoring fans while flashing her award-winning bright smile.

Fleur took a moment to step out of the car before her fans and the paparazzi starts to squeeze to the front to have a closer glance of the beauty queen.

With six bodyguards by her side, Fleur proceed into the restaurant with Ellen and Lav.

Along the way, the blonde just flashes her warm smile and a handful of her over-anxious fans just passed-out onto the hard ground.

"Oh my god… Fleur, you are so beautiful, could you please sign my bra?" An over-excited admirer pulls out an intense blue bra from her grey bag and places it on Fleur's hands for signature.

Fleur looks on in discomfort at her fan while signing the offending object.

"Fleur, I love you…. could you marry me?" Another over-emotional male admirer just dropped to his knees while grasping Fleur's delicate hands.

But even before Fleur could say anything (not that she have anything to say), the bodyguard on her left just pulls her away and marches straight into the restaurant.

Lunch was a very much joyful affair; Fleur had noticed some new faces, although most of them seem awfully friendly and the rest seems to be on the verge of passing-out upon her sight.

The blonde was chatting happily about her new dramas series and upcoming musical play when suddenly a curious young fan just popped the taboo question.

"Fleur, is it true that you are engaged to Bill Weasley?" Her young admirer silvery-eyes glitter.

Fleur wanted to slap her admirer's face but resisted the urge (the blonde still needs her fans to boost up her career) "Mademoiselle, I'm afraid that is not the truth; as I have no intention of making Bill Weasley my lawful-wedded husband…" Fleur grinned sweetly.

The expression on the young admirer's face is hilarious but Fleur just holds back and smiles sweetly at her.

"Fleur, do you have any boyfriend?" Another green-eyes fan shyly asked.

"I'm afraid not, in fact, I actually enjoyed being single" Fleur calmly replied.

Fleur's fan smiled "That is so cool, Fleur…. I was wondering what if you were attached, how many of us would be able to take it?"

The blonde once again resisted the urge to roll her blue orbs.

"Fleur, what is your idealistic partner?" A haggard -looking fan questioned.

"Have dark brown eyes, chestnut locks, her intelligence must be way beyond normal, have compassion for animals and is definitely someone I couldn't resist". Fleur answered while thinking of her charming young brunette.

"Well, that sums up what all of us in this room doesn't have…." The haggard-looking fan sulked.

Fleur had been through these wooing stages for the past twenty-three years; from fans to passer-bys, do they actually think they have a slight chance in winning the blonde's affection?

Fleur used to think that nobody could keep up with her high-profile life: she clothes from branded outlets, drive in convertible cars, lives in a huge mansion, had acted in seventy-five movies and drama series (forty-eight of them are award winning series), have sixty-eight endorsements under her belt, wore glittering and glamorous night-grown at star-studded event with the hottest bachelors in town.

That is until Hermione came into her picture.

Hermione is a whole different story; the brunette is a very sweet and tender-loving woman, she was Fleur's first kiss during school days; all the while, she thought she loves guys but disasters keeps happening every time they came into contact with her, but now Fleur is just very afraid of losing Hermione and couldn't stop the sparkles in her stomach whenever the brunette gives her those loving looks.

She is definitely meant to be with Hermione; that is no doubt about it.

"Well, I have yet to find that wonderful, gorgeous soul mate, so there shouldn't be any worries about it for now, _non_?" Fleur lied.

The entire fan club just smiles and nods their heads.

* * *

A short and sweet chapter for Fleur...

Author's Note: How do you guys find my stories so far? Considering I have a few "Stories Alert Subscription", hahaha... make the girl happy, I will continue writing even if I'm left with a frenz reading my story, so hopefully, things would turn out well, may consider writting this story for 20 eps, but would that be too draggy? Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and subscribe, it means alot to a beginner... big hug and smiles, Loveeee Khris.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner, Mrs Delacour Granger

Chapter 6: Dinner for Two, Mrs. and Mrs. Delacour-Granger

Hermione looks at her reflection in the mirror; she has a green color boat neck top with a black cardigan over it, a skinny fit tampered jeans, match with a small Effie Tower necklace and a grey beanie hat.

Going through her outfit for the final time, Hermione then grabs her bag and car key before heading down to her girlfriend's haven.

Stopping briefly by the side of the road, Hermione got out from her car and just couldn't hold back the surprise on her face; that house could accommodate two hundred people.

Even though Fleur has been in the filming industry for two years, the blonde may be loaded to a certain extent but to personally witness Fleur's home this way had left Hermione speechless.

"_That is no home; the grand palace seems to be a more fitting word"_ Hermione thought.

The brunette walks to the golden gate and press onto the door bell; after waiting for a couple of minutes, a wrinkled medium-size man walks towards the main entrance.

"Good evening Mademoiselle Granger, welcome to Delacour Manor, I'm Erin, your butler for the night, Mistress Delacour has been expecting you" Erin greeted warmly.

"Good evening Mr. Erin, it's a pleasure to meet you" Hermione smiled nervously.

Erin nodded warmly before leading the brunette into the forecourt.

Surrounding the Manor are the grounds, the garden front has a terrace raised on columns which forms a podium for viewing the parterre in the French taste with a main central allée and French sphinxes.

Passing through the enormous door to the hallway, the old portraits hanging on its tall walls seems to be very much alive; the intensity could be smelled in the air and the mysterious atmosphere that lingers in the dark hall sends shiver down Hermione's spine.

Letting out a steady breath, Hermione follows Erin closely behind.

Finally reaching the Middle Wing of the Manor, Hermione felt much warmer _"Remind me again, what is the objective of me being here? I'm here for a romantic dinner date with my Fleur or a __**paranormal**__ adventure?_" Hermione cursed inwardly.

The brunette didn't hear Fleur had entered the Middle Wing; she jumped slightly when the blonde's hands touch her goose bumps covered arms.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fleur concerned when she saw the brunette eyes slightly misty.

"God… Fleur…. your house is a terror…" Hermione stuttered.

Fleur looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Your house is too big; just exactly how many people are living in this Manor?" Hermione continued while trying to catch her breath.

"I have eleven co-residents living in this Manor, two of which are temporary guests" Fleur admitted while rubbing soft circles behind Hermione's back.

"I swear I'm not going to live in this _eerie_ castle with you even if we were to ever get married" Hermione shakes her head rather violently.

Fleur looked on in amusement "You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, _ma belle_" Fleur paused "However, if we were to get married, I will settle down anywhere to your heart's content, as long as I have you by my side".

Hermione felt her heart had finally gone back to the normal beat "Good… because I have no intention to make this place my safe haven, by the way Fleur, how did you come across such a creepy sanctuary?"

"To speak the truth, I didn't acquire this house; it belongs to my great-grand mere, and was passed down from generations to generations, I was the fourth-in-line to receive this Manor".

"Were you by any chance the descendents of the Royal French Autocrats?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nope _ma belle_, I'm just a hundred percent pure-breed down from the Delacour ancestry, my ancestors doesn't associate with any royal French families; I'm only just an ordinary French commoner" Fleur chuckled.

"Well, if you are the next-in-line to receive the house, I couldn't force you to sell the house, besides this Manor could put some discipline on our future kids" Hermione teased.

The blonde just grinned in return "Definitely, should we have our dinner now, Mrs. Delacour?"

"Most certainly, Mrs. Granger" The brunette winked.

"Fleur, are you sure you have cooked all these?" Hermione asked cautiously when she saw the table was filled with mouth-watering delicacies.

"Partially…." Fleur answered shyly "English food wasn't just my forte" Fleur admitted.

The brunette gave a passionate kiss on Fleur's tender lips "It's alright, Fleur… its more than enough for me to know that you have tried".

"I'm glad you did…" Fleur grinned "Oh by the way, have I told you, you looked gorgeous today?" The blonde winked.

The brunette blushes hard at the compliment "Well, I don't think so but I appreciate that sweet compliment".

"Come on, let's sit over here, I bet you are hungry, you must try this, I had specially gotten up early everyday to learn this recipe from the Master Chef, just in hope of impressing you from it" Fleur shyly admitted.

"I'm definitely famished… thank you once again for this wonderful dinner" Another kiss landed at the corner of Fleur's lips.

The rest of the dinner continued to fill the air with laughter and jokes.

"It's getting late, do you wish to sleepover tonight?" Fleur asked after their dishes were put away and set their aching body on the leather sofa.

Hermione shake her head "I'm afraid not, I have to script a report tonight".

Fleur looked in disbelief "Its 12am, _ma belle_… surely, you need to sleep? Does Adrian need the report by tonight?"

The brunette give a small smile "Fleur, it has nothing to do with Adrian, I will sleep but just let me finish me report first".

"Mon chère, this is unacceptable, if you were to continue this way, your body is bound to break down one fine day" Fleur pouted.

Hermione couldn't resist putting her hands on the blonde's flawless cheeks "Nothing is going to happen to me when I have you in this world, so please believe in me, I will take care of myself, I won't let you shed a single tear, I promise, my love".

Fleur give a grim look "Hermione, please keep your promise, I really don't want to lose you in any circumstances".

Hermione didn't say a word and just pressed her lips against Fleur's parted lips, absorbing in the passion and love Fleur offered to her, the fireworks once again settled on the blonde's skin, the brunette pushes her tongue into Fleur awaiting mouth, massaging every corner of that forbidden haven, the blonde purred deeply at the back of her throat in content.

Fleur draws Hermione closer to her; tangling her hands into the chestnut locks and rubbing the soft spot on her head, sending another wave of unbearable desires.

Kissing the young brunette has never failed to send Fleur straight into heaven; the touch of her dainty hands, set the blonde's skin on fire; there is a touch of warmth emulating from Hermione, and the blonde just wishes there's a way she could be drowned in it forever.

Pulling slowly away from the fire-breathing kiss "Fleur, I love you… I know I did not say this to you from the beginning but I hope you know that I'll always love you, no matter what happened between us, nothing can split us apart".

"I feel the same way too, Hermione…." Without waiting for a reply from the brunette, Fleur just draws in for another brilliant kiss.

Hermione's late night report is long thrown at the back of her mind.

* * *

A special dedication to my girlfriend, happy anniversary sweetheart and love you till death do us apart.


	7. Chapter 7: Ex Mrs Cho Delacour

Chapter 7: Ex-Mrs. Cho Chang-Delacour

The early dawn slowly crawls into the windows from Fleur's bedside; as the sunlight anxiously shines upon Fleur's face, the blonde gently opens her eyes to greet the morning sun, stretching her body like a lazy cat; Fleur cautiously turns her body over to the right, only to find her young brunette is still in deep slumber.

For the first time ever, the blonde feel contented, to wake up beside Hermione.

Fleur moves in and plants soft kisses all over Hermione's creamy neck; the brunette growls a soft moan in her slumber which in return causes the blonde to feel very mesmerized by Hermione's slight movements.

"Morning sweetheart, had a good night sleep?" Fleur gently asked when the brunette carefully opens her eyes to look at Fleur.

"Apparently, kissing isn't part of the rule, in disturbing your partner's rest, Fleur" Hermione chuckled "Good morning though, darling…"

"Well, we have get to work soon, so I thought maybe that's the only way to get you out of the bed" The blonde said cheekily.

"Nice excuses, Fleur…" Hermione smiled "So what's on your agenda today?"

"I will be wrapping up The Dextons Vengeance, filling in two weekly interviews and I will be working a new film from Ginny's new creation, The Moment of Truth, I have read the script and I seriously think Ginny is undeniably a connoisseur in plotting criminals' ghastly misdeeds" Fleur smirked.

"Well, Ginny did studied on criminals' minds while I on the other hand, studied on romance" Hermione smiled.

The blonde smiled in return with an affection look.

"Guess what? I'll be having my first fashion runway next week" The brunette beamed upon the good news.

"Apparently, the fashion stylist would be coming in over the next few days, so if everything turns out great, I would be on my way to Milan for the fashion show" Fleur announced proudly.

Hermione brushes her lips against Fleur's cheeks "I'm so proud of you Fleur, you must be excited about it, and as your girlfriend, I just couldn't wait to see you standing in front of three thousand guests and VIPs to showcase your talent".

"_Ma belle_, would you be accompanying me to the fashion show?" Fleur asked unexpectedly with a serious tone.

"Fleur, It's your first fashion show; I would definitely be there for you, to spur you on" Hermione grinned with a thumbs-up.

Without giving a reply, Fleur just wrapped her warm body over the brunette's slim body, enjoying the happiness shared between them.

"Thank you, _ma belle_… for everything… you are the best thing to have ever happened in my dull life" The blonde said and just shoved in for a kiss.

"You are gladly welcome…" Hermione said in between their kisses.

Back into the office, Fleur just couldn't stop the blissful smile that is appearing on her face, those heartfelt words has finally sung out from Hermione's sweet lips have left her feeling very light-hearted since yesterday night.

"I assume something good has finally happened to you, no? Because the way you are smiling to yourself is like as though the entire world is having Thanksgiving now".

Fleur turned around to face the owner of that silky voice "Cho….?"

The blonde met Cho when she had first joined the company; being a sweet and good-natured woman, Fleur falls for her in a heartbeat, their friendship soon turned into a romantic sequel, after two months of courtship, their relationship finally turned into marriage vows; Cho had popped the question when they were having a romantic vacation in Las Vegas, where they had wed in an old chapel filled with flowers and happiness.

After six months of marriage, their happiness had suddenly turned into prolonged nightmares, Cho has became more possessive of the blonde, unable to deal with Cho's obsession, plus the frequent haunting of Hermione's images; Fleur had finally ended the marriage with Cho.

Not trusting the inconsistency of Cho's sanity, Fleur throws her resignation, but only to have Cho's quick rejection; Fleur was almost at her wits' end and even wanted to bring Cho into court, but before she could even do so, Cho had pulled up an agreement among themselves in which the blonde couldn't bring herself to reject: as long as Fleur remains in the company, Cho would leave her alone and would even bring her into stardom.

Since then, Fleur's life was back in normal pace as though nothing had ever happened.

But Cho is not a woman who would give up so easily.

"Are you surprise to see me, _mon chère_?" Cho asked with her ever-trying French accent.

"Not quite, is there anything I could help you with, Cho?" Fleur replied with eyebrows raised.

"Not really, I was just passing by, so I thought I should come and greet you, no?" Cho said with a shrug.

Fleur glared "Cho, if there's anything you wish to say, I suggest you spit it out now and be on your way".

"Very well then, I know you jolly well dislike Bill but I would try every means to set you up with him, do you know why?" Cho asked.

"I guess it's because of your personal hatred on me, _non_?" Fleur sarcastically remarked.

Cho give a firm shake of her head "You have underestimated me, Fleur darling… my one and only purpose is to distract you away from Hermione".

"Whatever is that for, Cho?" Fleur gave a hard look.

"Because you're mine and besides you are a lesbian, you could never fall for him" Cho replied.

Fleur give a disgusted look "And what give you the right to feel that way?"

"My right as Mrs. Delacour" Cho replied with a smirk.

Fleur finally snapped "Cho… for the last time, we are divorced".

"Of course I'm aware of our situation but that doesn't mean I couldn't try again, isn't it?" Cho said as a matter-of-fact.

"Our wedding was a sham, we didn't gain any happiness from it; we were friends with benefits, our marriage ended six months after that" Fleur retorted back.

"May it be six months or six days, it doesn't change the fact that we were once married; and what do you think Hermione would do if she were to found out about our scandalous affair?" Cho threatened.

Fleur glared harder "Don't you ever dare think about it…"

But nobody realizes that there is a dark shadow just standing outside of Fleur's office, listening to their whole conversation; Hermione would be kept in the dark forever if she hasn't been missing the blonde, and wouldn't have to drop by, just to have one of Fleur's heartwarming kisses.

The lies and facades that had been hiding so well, is enough for Hermione to feel so cheated, but of course Fleur would marry Cho; the black-haired woman owns the whole _bloody_ company while Fleur is the rising star of the century, they were the most _perfect_ match as much as Hermione doesn't want to agree.

The overwhelming pain in Hermione's broken heart has finally numbed her love for the blonde as she walks away.

"Of course I wouldn't dare but unless if you were caught doing something against me; then perhaps I won't be able to guarantee your fairytale ending with _her_" Cho walks away as she spits out the words.

Fleur just glared at the back of Cho.


	8. Chapter 8: We are Over, Fleur

Chapter 8: We are Over, Fleur

Fleur lets out painful sigh; just when things were going right again, Cho just have to destroy it, the fear in the blonde's heart had once again crept up on her _"How long has it been when I last felt this way? I just couldn't do it, I have lost Hermione once, there's no second time"._

Suddenly feeling the urge to see Hermione; the blonde runs out of her gloomy office.

The young brunette stares blankly at the stack of reports in front of her; the small print on the papers reminded her so much of the scene earlier _"We shouldn't have been together in the first place, I was the one interrupting her perfect life with Cho, I was cheated out of nothing at all"._

At this point, the brunette's warm brown-eyes had turned into hot muddy-eyes.

Just then, a sweet voice intruded her thoughts "Hey…?"

Hermione instantly recognized that _oh-so-familiar_ honey voice; Hermione just refuses to look up, to acknowledge the blonde's exhilarating presence.

"_Ma belle_, is there anything wrong?" Fleur cautiously questioned when the brunette didn't even bother to acknowledge her.

Hermione still refuses to look up.

Feeling apprehensive of the brunette's indifference, Fleur starts worrying "Hermione, could you tell me what has happened?"

Hermione finally looks up straight into the blonde's intense blue orbs "Fleur is there anything about you that I should know?" Hermione asked.

"_Ma belle_, what do you mean?" Fleur feels more tensed upon the brunette's dark eyes.

"Were you by any chance, was married to Cho?" Hermione spitted out.

Fleur looked startled "Hermione, how d-did you…?"

"_How did Hermione found out about this scandal? Did Cho tell her? Oh god, this is not happening…"_ Fleur panics.

The young brunette's words once again broke Fleur's thoughts.

"It doesn't matter how I know, Fleur… the fact about you marrying somebody else while waiting for me, remains the same" Hermione said with a glare.

Fleur walks closer to Hermione and kneeled down to match with Hermione's eye level "I'm sorry, my love… I was really hurt and desperate; I couldn't think clearly but that doesn't have to change anything between us now, please…"

At this point, the brunette's head was hung low, avoiding Fleur's pleading eyes deliberately "Hermione, I have never loved Cho, she will never be the one I would hold hands with, or catch a movie together".

Hermione just continue to stare blankly at her feet.

"_Ma belle_, please look at me" The brunette finally looks up with tears in her golden brown-eyes "I'm sorry, my dear… I lost myself… I'm really sorry…" Fleur said with tears in her blue orbs.

"No, if there's anybody here who has lost her head, it's me…" Hermione confessed after a long silence "I've always been the neurotic one, and just needed someone to anchor me to the stupid ground".

The brunette paused awhile before continuing "But in the end, it's me who needs the stability and not someone who flies three thousand meters above me".

"No… I can't do it… I can't be the sensible one in this relationship" Fleur looks like she wanted to say something but Hermione interrupted her "No… please don't say anything and don't do anything either".

Fleur just keeps shaking her head to the brunette's words "Because if I know, you'll fill my house with flowers, or drops down from a helicopter into my bed, or even filled the whole London with my name on every bridge, then maybe I would say yes to everything".

Hermione takes a deep breath "Don't try to win me over and don't ever ask me to love you, just let me go, please?"

With that, Hermione just got up slowly and gave the blonde a simple hug before sweeping out of her own office, heartlessly leaving the blonde to crumble to the ground.

And for the first time ever, the world just feels so brutally cold and excruciating.


	9. Chapter 9: Negligence Is Not Blissful

Chapter 9: Negligence is Not Blissful, Hermione

It has been days since their relationship had ended up in two separate worlds; the distress and grief had permanently drowned Fleur into a never-ending catastrophe; the severity of her case has caused her sanity to decline deficiently. There's no way she could carry on living without the young brunette.

The blonde had tried everything she could; by sending numerous messages to the brunette's home, flooding her mail inboxes and calling her on the phone but none of them were replied, and at the end of the day, Fleur is more than just being distraught.

Ellen notices there's a drastic change in Fleur's behavior for the past few days; she tends to be grouchier, kicking up a storm for every small reason and the worse of all, the tears would always be visible on her face.

Something terrible must have happened and it's not a case of normality. Ellen decides it's time to help the poor woman out or she is bound to get sick one day.

"Fleur…?" Ellen gently whispers her name.

There was no response but small sobbing could be heard in the office.

"Fleur…?" Ellen whispers again "Is there something wrong?"

The blonde finally looks up and instantly Ellen's heart just cries out for her upon her tears-stricken face.

Fleur's slivery blonde hair is in an unruly mess, her face paled gloomily and her dark eye bags showing underneath her once-blued orbs, indicating she has not been sleeping well.

"Are you alright? Do you want to talk about your problem?" Ellen asked delicately.

Fleur just shakes her head vigorously before drying her tears "No Ellen… not now…"

Ellen decides to drop the matter for now "Alright Fleur…"

"Is there anything else?" Fleur asked coldly when she notices Ellen is not moving away in the slightest bit.

Ellen lets out a sigh "Mr. Crouch, the fashion stylist is here to discuss the details of the fashion show with you, Fleur, no matter what problems you are facing now; I hope you are still aware that you are paid generously to do this fashion show.

The last thing on Fleur's mind was the fashion show, even though Hermione had promised Fleur that she would come along but seeing that they have nothing to do with each other anymore, the promise would hold very insignificant meaning to Hermione.

Fleur nods her head "Yes I'm still very much cognizant of it…"

"Brilliant Fleur, so should we go?" Ellen asked.

The blonde takes a deep breath while drying her tears "Yes Ellen, let's go…"

Ellen just gave a small smile as a form of acknowledgment.

In actual fact, Fleur is anything but fine, she had caught Hermione on several occasions hanging around the corner but the brunette would disappear as soon as the blonde tries to catch up with her.

Fleur is almost at her ends now; she would not hesitate to murder herself if that would actually bring Hermione back.

No matter how inadequately their relationship had turned out to be, Fate would always think of a way to connect them back together again.

The brunette was heading to the meeting room for her debut upcoming production series; Involvement of The Salvation, Hermione has been keeping herself fully occupied every second as not to be reminded of what had happened between her and Fleur.

Of course she is aware Fleur had tried to call at her numerous times, mailed her and messaging to her phone but she just ignores all of them, as she is still unable to face the blonde after their calamity.

Hermione steal a glance at her watch and realizes she's still early for the meeting, so she slows down her pace to clear up her feelings but what wasn't expected though was Fleur standing a few centimeters away from her, the coldness and the hurt is evident in the blonde's blue orbs.

Hermione froze in her steps as they are standing face-to-face.

Fleur hasn't been expecting to get mild contently from Hermione's mere presence that up-close since their incident (not that she had never hoped for a miracle, it's just that her prayers has never been answered at all), the brunette appears stunned but just remain silent until Fleur just couldn't bear the hurt in her heart of having Hermione's attention focusing elsewhere.

"_Ma belle_, would you please listen to me?" Fleur begs.

Upon the sight of Hermione, the blonde feels her tears are tearing out again.

"Do we even have anything to talk about now?" Hermione's tone was harsh and cold.

Fleur balks at the vile murmur "_Ma belle_, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise I would try to change, we have been through so much, how could we even say good-bye just like that?"

"Apparently I wasn't the one who had an affair, seriously, what were you thinking when you were lying there in her arms, making love to her? Did you give in to her seductions or were you just trying to fill your stupid heart with no strings attached?" Hermione yelled angrily.

By now their co-workers are starting to eavesdrop on their arguments (not that they did it on purpose but their lovers' spat is far beyond silence).

"Fleur, I've been through too many depressions with Ron, I don't need another from you and if you have no feelings for me in the first place then don't even give me any hope" Hermione continued.

"I have never thought of it that way, _ma belle_… you were all that I ever wanted, the relationship I had with her, was just only a game, will you please forget my impetuous behavior and come back to me?" Fleur pleaded desperately.

"So love to you now is a game, a marriage to you is a pastime? Is this how you treat love? Fleur, I'm really disappointed in you, I thought you could do better than that but apparently I was wrong, you would be like this forever" Hermione glared hardly.

"Hermione, for once, will you just listen to me and try to understand my feelings?" Fleur yelled but cursed inwardly when she saw Hermione flinched at her tone.

"_Damn_ your stupid love, Fleur… I won't give a _shit_ on all these craps that I'm going through with you anymore ever again" Hermione remarked with a snare.

Fleur's anger soared and her uncontrollable hand landed hard on Hermione's flushed face, the blonde's face grew in horror when she realized where her hand had passed across.

"Hermione I'm…" Fleur stuttered while looking at her culpable hand.

Holding onto her bruised cheek, Hermione blurted out with hatred "This is the last straw I have with you; you will never deserve my love ever again…."

With that, Hermione steps out of the blonde's view.

While Fleur continue to stare blankly at her hand, wondering what on Earth she had done.

Oh right, she just **slapped** her beloved.

"Fleur, is there something going on between you and Ms. Granger?" Ellen asked cautiously while letting Fleur's slim body lied comfortably onto the couch.

"Hermione and I had been dating behind everybody's back for a few weeks now" Fleur looks gloomily to the floor "But somehow or rather she have grasped hold of the news that I had married Cho previously" Fleur continued.

"So now she's breaking up on me and leaving me to die miserably" Fleur mocked pathetically at herself.

"Fleur, I know it's hard for you to stand up again but you got to do so because you have an event coming up, you are not granted luxurious time to lick your wounds" Ellen reminded.

Fleur gave a loud snort "Since when was I allowed to lick my _bloody_ wounds? I'm doomed, Ellen, she is determined not to take me back".

"Perhaps Fleur, this is a good time for the both of you to give it a rest, you have your shows to busy with and Ms. Granger have her own upcoming project to concentrate on" Ellen informed "And maybe by then, when everything has calmed down, you guys would be together again" Ellen continued as a matter-of-fact.

"If only there is a chance for us to come home to each other again" Fleur whispered sadly.

Ellen just gave a sympathy look to the blonde.

Fleur was packing up for the day, feeling drained and lost, she craved for a few moments of rest but her thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock vibrated her wooden door.

"What do you want now?" Fleur bellows fiercely.

"Why are you raising your voice at me? Have I got you into some sort of trouble?" Cho strides over to Fleur's side, taking her own sweet time, as though torturing the blonde.

"I heard Hermione had ended your relationship, pity isn't it? Well, that shows how much she minds your past, Fleur" Cho smirked.

"I swear I will kill you this second if it wasn't an offense to do so" Fleur continued hotly.

"Don't throw your anger at me; she was the one who dumped you, not me, baby".

"You were the one who told her about us… and let me tell you something, Cho… no matter what had happened between me and Hermione, you and I will never be together" Fleur retorted angrily back at Cho.

"Touché, but heaven will always be on my side; I don't need to do anything to win your heart back because you will eventually do so on your own" Cho gave an innocent smile.

"Don't be stupid Fleur… you love me, you know it… it's in your heart" Cho continued as she walks closer to the blonde, with a motive to hypnotize her.

"Get away from me! I will never love you, Hermione is my only world… there will never be anyone as important as she is to me… Cho, please… just let me go…" Fleur pleaded while trying to push Cho's presence aside.

"Look at you! You have become another person because of her, she doesn't suit you, Fleur… come back to me, you will find happiness and pleasure in me again" Cho seductively lingers her dainty fingers on the blonde's smooth skin as she speaks.

Fleur was in a daze at the loss of Hermione's touches, so when Cho embraces her, the blonde almost gave in but a small voice at the back of her mind which sounded like the brunette breaks her serenity and for a fleeting moment, her awakening hand landed across Cho's flawless face.

That causes an abrupt halt in the time as Fleur regains back her breath and senses.

"Get out! Get the _fucking_ out of my sight…. this is the last time I'm warning you or I won't hesitate to kill you the next time" Without another word, Fleur just walks out of her office and straight onto the rooftop of the building.

Standing at the edge of the ends that stretched out the view of London, Fleur sees black, how did all these happen? Hours ago, they were still sleeping next to each other and the next second, she's out of Hermione's heart.

Collapsing down to the ground, the blonde covers her face with her hands, trembling madly; she wants to end her pathetic life.

But the thoughts of not dying contently in the brunette's hands tore a bigger hole in her heart.


	10. Chapter 10: There's A Hole In My Heart

**The Capability of Hermione Granger**

Chapter 10: There's a Hole in My Heart, Ginny

"Hermione…?" Ginny gently asked upon hearing Hermione deep sobbing "Is there something wrong?"

The brunette tried to brush away her tears before looking up but to no avail "Ginny, nothing is wrong".

Hermione didn't mean to be rude to her best friend but the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Ginny, they had been known each other since school years, being the sweet-looking yet determined girl, the redhead was well-liked among peers and teachers.

Ginny would sensed something sparkling around Hermione whenever the blonde is in sight and like many typical best pals, the last thing you want is to have your pal get cheated by someone as mesmerizing and popular like Fleur.

But as times goes by, Fleur had begun to take a lovely interest in the brunette, at first Ginny had warned the blonde to back-off but judgment on her was changed soon after she had saved Hermione from school bullies and had officially announced she is in love with her cute school junior; since then, things got more complicated and the brunette was immediately brought into limelight but still, that doesn't stop Fleur from advancing forward in Hermione's direction.

Including Bill who had extended his pursue towards Fleur.

Even though Bill is Ginny's biological brother but that doesn't mean she agrees that both Bill and Fleur are a perfect match as there's always a certain brotherly/sisterly chemistry set between them but the only oblivious person to the matter is her monotonous brother.

Ginny put her hands on Hermione's chins, titling her head to meet the redhead's eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes, so don't even bother to hide it from me, what is wrong, woman?" Ginny said with an air of authority.

Without answering, the brunette just flings her arms around Ginny and sobs more uncontrollably.

Ginny rubs small circles on Hermione's back, hoping to release her congested burden.

After a few sniffing and sobbing; Hermione's tears finally comes to a halt "She left me".

Ginny thought she was hearing things "She what?"

"Fleur, that _bloody_ woman have left me to bear with this insufferable situation" Hermione was practically yelling at this point.

"Fleur? Hermione, when did you start dating her?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We have been dating for quite awhile but it's all over now" Hermione said with a snare.

"How did that happened?" The redhead questioned.

"She seduces me, so that's how it happens" The brunette replied with another snort.

"Knowing your character, you wouldn't fall for her purpose, Hermione…"

"Well apparently I have loved that selfish, cruel, insane French _bitch_".

"You were dating her days ago and now you are calling her a _bitch_ after you guys broke up; that is too childish, Hermione".

"Well, I don't care… at least to me, she will always be a _bitch_" The brunette snorted.

"So what happened next?" Ginny questioned while ignore Hermione's criticisms.

"She slapped me in the view of twenty co-workers and I swore on the spot that I would never love her again".

"That is so uncalled; seriously, I swear if she were to go on her knees now, you would probably be crawling back to her again".

"I'm not as desperate as you think, Gin".

"You have no idea how desperate you sounded just now, Hermione".

"Gin, please don't remind me… I have a hole in my heart now and till the day I'm really over it; the world would have come to an end".

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Ginny asked with a tint of concern.

"I've no wish to talk to her anything aftermaths and I haven't seen her around since Tuesday; I guess she's in Milan now".

"She's there for her upcoming fashion show, isn't it so?" Hermione nods "Then I guess this is a good opportunity for the both of you to seriously think twice about this relationship, it is not going to work with the both of you slashing out at each other".

Hermione frowned "Perhaps you are right, if we are meant to be, we will eventually fall back in each other arms again, there's no point forcing it now".

Ginny nods approvingly "You love her deeply, Hermione, do not ever doubt that yourself, it's written all over your face".

"My temper will soon be the death of me" Hermione paused to let out a soft sigh "By the way, how's the kids, Gin?"

Ginny had married her childhood sweetheart, Harry Potter, after graduating from school and after years of pure romance, James Potter, Albus Potter and Lily Potter had entered the world, and to mark their ever-lasting friendship, James is been accepted as Hermione's god-son.

"They are practically my nightmare; oh yes… by the way Harry has asked me to send his regards to you; he wishes to catch up with you soon".

"That is so sweet of Harry… please send my love to him too and let him know we will have dinner soon, I promise…" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Sure Herms, we will do that and for Merlin's sake, get that French _bitch_ back" Ginny teased before kissing Hermione on her head and slipped out of the brunette's chilling office.

Hermione just sighed back to the lonely walls _"Right… easier said than done, I was the one who dumped her, maybe it's going to take forever before we could even get back together again, oh god… just help me…"_


End file.
